


Day 30: Eyes - bonus picture

by 221b_hound



Series: Techienician: Botanical Love [32]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Days of Techienician, Digital Art, M/M, Techienician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: I was demonstarting how I use Enlight to Winklepicker recently, and made this picture of Matt and Techie. Here it is as a bonus Day 30 bit of art.





	

Think of it as a bonus portrait of Matt and Techie taken a little after the events of Window to the Soul


End file.
